Best of Percy
Best of Percy is a US VHS/DVD featuring one first series episode, four second series episodes and three third series episodes narrated by George Carlin and one second series episode narrated by Ringo Starr. The DVD release also featured two songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2001 and released on DVD in 2002. It was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of Thomas and the Best of James in 2003 and again with a new cover in 2007. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2001 VHS Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a spunky personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you have chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. Celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities Percy brings to the Island of Sodor in this commemorative Collector's Edition video. In a poll on www.thomasthetankengine.com, we asked children from around the world to select their favorite classic Percy stories. Remember when Percy pretended to be a ghost and scared Thomas... or when, after an argument with James, Percy ended up in a very "sticky" situation!!!? Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, PERCY. 2002 DVD Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a spunky personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you have chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. For the first time on DVD we are happy to celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities that Percy brings to the Island of Sodor with 9 favorite stories, several special features, and educational fun for everyone! Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, PERCY. 2007/2009 DVD Known as the Junior Member of the railway with #6 on his side and a cheery personality, Percy has been a faithful friend of Thomas from the beginning. Even loyal Thomas & Friends' fans like you chosen Percy as Thomas' favorite friend. For the first time on DVD we are happy to celebrate all the special characteristics and qualities that Percy brings to the Island of Sodor with 9 favorite stories, several special features, and fun for everyone! Join Thomas, James, Sir Topham Hatt and the rest of your Sodor friends as we honor everyone's favorite little engine who does really big things, PERCY. Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # A Scarf for Percy # Percy Takes the Plunge* # Percy's Predicament # Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train # Percy Runs Away # Percy and the Signal # Percy Proves a Point # Percy's Promise *Told by Ringo Starr Songs (DVD only) # Percy's Seaside Trip # Sir Topham Hatt Bonus Features * Best of Percy Trivia game * Memory Fun game * Henry and the Elephant read-along * Character Gallery * Web fun Trivia * Additional clips from Trouble in the Shed, James in a Mess, Gordon Takes a Dip, Double Trouble, Happy Ever After, A Big Surprise for Percy, Woolly Bear, Time for Trouble, Diesel Does it Again, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles, Rusty and the Boulder, Bulldog, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Snow, Thomas' Christmas Party, Duck Takes Charge, Gordon and the Gremlin, and Thomas Gets Bumped are used in the intermissions between the episodes and Trouble in the Shed, The Flying Kipper, Duncan Gets Spooked, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Gordon and the Gremlin and Baa! are used for intermissions of an episode coming up. * On the back cover of the VHS, the images from Percy Takes the Plunge and Percy and the Signal are mirrored. The former is removed on the DVD release. * Percy Takes the Plunge was titled "Percy Takes a Plunge." * On the back cover, a promotional image of Thomas and Percy at Killaban from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. * The episodes were selected by viewers on a poll on the Official Website. * Although no episodes from the fifth series are featured on this release, footage from said episodes is still shown in the intermission segments. * Percy's Ghostly Trick echoes on this release beginning at the tail-end of Percy's story of the Ghost Train. * This is the first time that Ringo Starr's US narration of Percy Takes the Plunge was released on home media since it was seen on the Shining Time Station episode, Mapping it Out. Goofs * In the trivia game, one question asks "What did Percy plunge into with the help of the box cars?" but Percy was pushed by open wagons. * The VHS description refers to Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, but that episode is not on the video. DVD Packs * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Collection * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Collector's Edition VHS Category:Collector's Edition DVDs Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases